Akai Ito
by wakama
Summary: Corpses are found at an abandoned building near the school. Rumor has it the serial killer might be among the students. Getting closer to Hisoka leads Illumi to discover the secret behind the murder case. AU fanfic. The hxh characters here don't have nen, they are normal high school students. Yaoi pairings include hisoxillu, phinksxfeitan
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer HxH characters belong to yoshihiro togashi sensei

For my readers from Killing me softly, I definitely plan on finishing that story. I'm just taking a break from it with this new one. I'm just going to publish only 1 chapter for this story just to know how many of you guys like to read more of it and then after I finish the whole killing me softly story, I will update this.

...

Prologue

The rain is pouring down with no sign of stopping. With almost not a single soul in sight, a young man continues to cut and extract organs from a corpse. His shiny blade is smeared with red blood. Luckily, the rain is washing it almost immediately into the river. Despite a heavy storm in this almost deserted area, a car is driving towards here. The man immediately takes cover at the back of the building leaving the unfinished corpse lying there with intestines rip out.

The person stopped the car just in front the distorted corpse and get out with a flash light in his hand. The young man has a red hair and a devilish smile that spreads across his face as he shines the light to the body, observing it for a few minutes then quickly follows the trail of the mud from the killer's shoes. Inside the building, he gets out his gun, ready to fire at the culprit. After checking and making sure there is no one inside, he creeps from the back door of the building. At that instant, someone came behind him and a knife against his neck.

"Drop the gun and kick it." The red haired man immediately does as he is ordered.

"Who are you?"

"Why don't you lower that knife first?"

"Are you aware that you don't have a choice of talking back to me?" The man hisses at him and tighten his grab.

"Well, I don't see a way I can get out of this without my gun and all. So I'd rather talk without this sharp object against my neck, you know. Besides, it's not like you can't kill me after letting me out of your grasp, is it?" A small smile forms on his face as he speaks.

The man hesitates then lowers his knife and picks up the gun, pointing it at the red haired man standing before him.

"I'm Hisoka, nice to meet you." He is young, but he seems dangerous, like he is capable of killing someone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you."

"You're not with the cops, are you? You're just a kid."

"Don't ever call me a kid again." Hisoka narrows his golden colored eyes.

"What? You're like..12? What can you do, _kid_?"

"I'm 16 and I am going to punch you, slit your throat, and wear your skin as a coat."

Hisoka steps closer to him while he backs away.

"Stay where you are." The man starts to shout in panic.

Hisoka steps closer, ignoring the man's command. When he sees that Hisoka won't stop, he pulls the trigger. However, nothing comes out.

"The bullets are here." He takes them out from his pocket, smiling.

At that split second, Hisoka runs towards the man and punches his stomach then grab the knife as he let go off it in pain. He then proceeds to slit the man's throat.

"His skin is so rough, it wouldn't make a good coat anyway." He sighs and smashes the dead man's skull with a stone.

...

Feitan's POV

Spring is here. The sakura trees have blossomed, its pink flowers scatter everywhere on the ground. Laughter radiates from everyone as I walk to the school gate. Yet, I can't bring myself to feel excited for this new school year. I'll be a high school student, but I don't give a shit. Seriously. Making good memory with friends? Fuck it. People say high school is the time that you can bond with friends and have the most fun. I don't believe that. I'm not exactly pessimistic or antisocial. I just don't expect everyday to be filled with happiness and I don't think I will ever marry or find a girl who likes me or land a job in big firm. But I have this gut feeling that everything will turn out all right for me. And in this school, I just know that even if I don't have lots of friends, I will still have a few friends that I don't hate. Emphasize on 'don't hate,' not like. But I hate pretty much everybody.

I look at the time on my phone; about ten minutes before the opening ceremony begins…fuck it. I'm not going to attend this event. I turn around the corner. There's a small bench near the vending machine. I sit there and pull out a pack of cigarettes. It was very quiet for about ten minutes; I assume everyone is in the main hall, attending the ceremony. The silence doesn't last as long as I had hoped, a tall guy with light blond hair runs toward my direction. He's wearing a school uniform, but it's been altered so much that I didn't recognize at first. He must be one of those yankee gang member. I thought he is going to run pass me, but he just stops.

"Is there something?" I ask, glancing up at him.

"Nothing. Can I just stay here for a while?" He is a little out of breath.

"Yeah. I mean it's not like I own this bench." I shrug and move to another side.

"Have you ever been in jail?" He suddenly asks me. That's the most random question I have ever heard. It's both shocking and amusing at the same time.

"No." I answer calmly despite how shock I really am.

"I figured."

"Why are you asking me this?" His face seems very serious. He obviously isn't joking.

"I might have to go to jail…" Although he confesses like that, it didn't seem to trouble him that much. Or maybe it's just his face. Maybe he's just like me.

"What did you do?"

"I sell drugs."

"Do you have some now?" My hand already reaches in my pocket, searching for my wallet.

"No…are you trying to buy drugs from me? In the school?" He narrows his eyes questioningly like he is asking me if I am kidding. I am not.

I just shrug.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any right now. As a matter of fact, I'm trying to hide from someone because I gave them a fake item."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble. So this will get you in jail?"

"If they catch me."

"I hope they don't then. I almost find a drug dealer here."

He chuckles.

But before we can say anymore, a group of guys head at our direction, and I know immediately that these are the people he has been talking about.

"We should lure them out of the school." I tell him and drop my cigarette.

There's not much time to talk so he just nods his head and we climb over the school's wall.

Luckily, no one is nearby or someone would have spotted us. We both turn corners after corners along the streets. Intuitively, I know that both of us are not trying to shake them off, but instead, to find an isolate place, where we can beat the shit out of them.

The chance comes and we immediately stop. The sound of their heavy breathing reassures me that I, we, can easily beat them.

"I'm gonna kick their asses." He turns to me.

"Let's do it." I say without any hesitation. That seems to take him by surprise for a few seconds. Then he nods his head.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name? I'm Feitan." I say in the middle of punching a guy's face. I can feel his nose breaks.

"What a bad timing, it's Phinks. I have a feeling we will see each other for a long time." He says with a smile.

…

Illumi's POV

I hate crowded places. I look around for the twentieth time, I think, just because there's nothing else for me to do. I'm not interested in what people have to say, what they do, what they think, but it has become my habit to observe them. It feels like I'm just looking down from above and carefully scrutinize everyone.

"I'm so bored. The principal's speech is way too long." The girl in short brown hair complains. She is talking to her group of friends. They are wearing too much perfume that I'm starting to feel dizzy. The principal's name is actually Netero. At least they should remember his name. He is a bald guy with long white beard. He's one of the very few people who greeted me during entrance ceremony today, and even tried to have a chat with me. Principal Netero has quirky sense of humor, a rare trait for someone in his position.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see who's got the highest grade on the entrance exam." The girls are speaking quite loudly now. The truth is, I also want to know that. I have always been the top of my class in middle school, if someone can beat me in this, that person must be really smart.

"What? You don't know?" The other one with heavy make-up asks in surprise. Her eyes are so big and sparkly it makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Who?" More people start to turn to their group.

"I don't know his name, but I heard he's also an idol." An idol?! Now I'm even more curious to see what type of person he is.

"He must be really handsome! And he's smart too!" These girls are annoying.

"Hey, I saw him on the way here, he's really friendly and attractive." A new girl appears and joins the group.

"Oh my god, you're so lucky. I wish I can talk to him too." Is that all they can talk about? Listening to them will only degrade my brain. When I finally had enough with these girls, I turn my attention to the stage. The principal Netero finally left and everyone become silent. Then I see a guy walks up to the stage. No one can take their eyes off him, I know for I am among them. He's not only attractive, there is this atmosphere around him that makes you admire him. And I must say, I don't usually praise anyone. He has a short raven hair and neat uniform. Well, not so neat if compare to mine. He doesn't put his shirts in his pants and he wears an earring. His dark eyes stare straight ahead, not locking eye contact with anyone in particular.

"Hi everyone. My name is Kuroro Lucifer." He is smiling as he speaks. And it made him much more interesting because he became even more difficult to read. He turns from a calm person to a friendly and unpredictable person. The girls near me are squealing, but I don't turn to look at them at all. Kuroro had grabbed my attention the moment he walked up there.

I couldn't remember what he said; all I know is that he has never left my mind since then.

…

A week has passed in high school. I still don't have any friends, but it doesn't bother me at all. My life is already planned, I'm going to graduate from top university and help my brother, Killua Zoldyck, learn to take care of the family business. I'll be like his mentor, so I have to behave in a way my parents and I expected him to be.

"Illumi Zoldyck." Biscuit, my homeroom teacher called my name to check attendance. She has long blond hair and a very small figure. I know that some guys in my class even have a crush on her. I'm not surprised, she looks very young, with big eyes and hair tied in ponytail. The way she dressed was also very girly. But I think she is just doing it to deceive others, I have a feeling she's actually a lot older than everyone thought.

"Here." I answer dutifully.

"Hisoka."

Silence.

"Not here again, huh?" She is mumbling to herself and continued to call other students.

The seat next to me belongs to Hisoka, a guy whom I never met because he was never in school. Maybe he's some type of delinquent or antisocial kid. But it is better this way; I don't have to bother with anyone. My seat is next to the window, with a view of the football field. The boys in the other class are practicing football and among them, I spot Kuroro right away. He is not the key player in the team, but he is ordering everyone around, who should be in what position and things like that. Everyone listen to him eagerly and do as they were told.

Kuroro has that charm about him. I'm even surprise at myself, to have taken an interest in someone.

…

Kuroro's POV

The sun is barely seen because of too many clouds in the sky today. As I lay there, gazing at the sky above, I feel absolutely at peace. At least those girls can't find me here.

"Oh. You're here." Machi called my name in surprise. Her bleached purple hair is almost always tied in a ponytail. I can spot her easily in school, not just because of her unusual hair color, but because, let's say she also has a unique sense of style. She has adjusted the normal school uniform into a yankee style. Her skirt hangs long till her feet and she wears an outer shirt that has a katakana writing on the back which says 'Fight', which she told me it meant to be her inspirational word. In contrast to the long navy blue skirt, her shirt, which is a sailor collar, rises to about the same place as her belly button. Most of the time you can see her belly button when she moves around and many guys seem to like it. They always stare at her figure. But I never really pay attention to it, maybe because I'm too close to her, that I don't see her as an opposite sex. Machi will definitely punch me if I say this to her.

"And I'm just about to leave." She turns her head away quickly.

"Wait. Why are you trying to avoid me?" I catch her shoulder before she managed to leave. Our house is near each other so we always end up coming to school together. But after a few weeks of high school, she started to leave her house a lot earlier than me and stopped greeting me in school.

"Well, I don't want to attract anymore attentions from the senpai and I would like to have a normal happy high school life."

"Can you really abandon me like this?"

"Yeah. Mr. Popular. I'm tired of your fan club bothering me and scheming plots to get me in trouble, they even went as far as trying to kill me. Not to mention, calling me a 'witch' and claimed that I had poisoned you to fall in love with me. I can't believe people can be this stupid." She folds her arms and looks crossly at me.

"But we both know they can't do anything to you."

"Why do I have to clear all your troubles for you every damn time?"

"That's your job."

"I'm not your slave, ok?"

"I know. It's just that you're not as awesome as I am. Therefore, you're my underling."

"You really live up to your nickname, Dancho." Machi is actually the one who gave me this nickname. Since when I was young, I always became a leader of the group in class and everyone came to accept all my decisions. It was natural, I never forced anyone to follow my lead, and they just did.

"I guess this is part of a reason why you can't find yourself one stable girlfriend. You're a narcissist prick."

"They just held too much expectations of me."

"So you never really loved any of them?"

"I did, but they always wanted something more from me."

"That means you don't really love them, because if you do, they won't ask for anything more."

*Ding Ding*

"There's the bell. I'm heading back to class now." Machi states.

"Do you want to go home together?"

"I'm going to pass. I have club activity today."

"Well, good luck."

"Oh. Here." She throws me a box of lemon juice.

"There's only one left in the cafeteria, you can thank me later." Then she goes out the door.

I take out the straw and start to drink it. Lemon C is my favorite brand, but it was always sold out quickly at lunch time, so mostly I would buy it from vending machine. But today, I just didn't feel like walking out to the gym section and buy it. I wonder if it's just coincidence that Machi bought this with her today when I don't have it, or that she knew about this and gave it to me on purpose.

…

Machi POV

Human body has a limit to how much one can resist or fight something. Your skin will definitely burn if it touches fire. Your bones would break if a car crashes you. But as fragile as our body is, we live as if we are immortal.

I get into fight almost every day after school. I'm a member of the gang that consists of only girls and we just pick fight will girls from other schools. We do it for fun, and for the pride of winning. It strengthens the bond in our group.

I have never seen someone with such powerful move. I watch one after one get crushed and fell heavily on the floor. That small guy has never been defeated from the time he entered the Judo club. I'm waiting eagerly for my turn to face him. I'm quite confident in my skill since I have practiced martial arts for a long time. The more I observed him, the more I became aware of his power. He is very strong, despite his small figure, and his expression has never changed. He never showed a sign of weakness, it was as if this is just a warm-up for him while all his opponents are filled with sweat.

"Feitan wins again!" The coach announced in awe. The framed winner didn't smile or acted like he was happy at all. His face remained the same after all those rounds of fight. I heard people next to me whispering that Feitan might play some dirty tricks or some claimed he has a super power. If he really has a trick up his sleeve, I'll have to be very careful, but if he's just honestly strong, I'll just have to give it my all.

"Next, Machi."

I walked up to the area and stood face to face with Feitan.

"Start!" The coach blows the whistle and we get ready.

He was amazingly strong, but I resisted and there was a slight hint of surprise in his eyes.

The fight lasted longer than anyone had been able to do. I thought it was a good enough achievement for me.

"You have the best move in all of them." The compliment from Feitan doesn't feel like a compliment at all. His expression is as hard as stone. Surprisingly, his hoarse voice matches his personality well.

"Thanks." I reply.

"You still have a long way to go though. Don't get cocky."

"You're actually really mean aren't you?"

"I'm sorry? I don't need to act nice to you."

And he walks away just like that. What a friendly personality.

…

Franklin's POV

I stop at the name 'Feitan.' He is one of the few students who didn't show up at the opening ceremony. He stands out since it is rare for our school to have an international student here. And 'Phinks', he has quite a reputation from middle school. Only a few weeks since school started and they have already made a name for themselves.

"Shizuku, keep an eye on those two for me." I hand the file to my secretary. She has black big eyes and dark hair. Her glasses cover almost half her face. Shizuku is quiet, but very clever. It is hard to find a perfect student for this position in student council.

"Of course, president."

"And that student…Hisoka…Have you find out anything yet?"

"Unfortunately, no."

"Maybe we should try having his classmate approach him."

"But he knows no one. I don't think it would matter much to be honest."

"That is true. I wonder what is it about him that makes principal Netero especially keen on getting him to come to school." And why is a student like Hisoka even got admitted in this school in the first place? If he doesn't bother coming to learn, he shouldn't have enrolled here. My job as a president of student council is to oversee that the students are enjoying their time here. Make sure there's no bully. Manage the school's events. I never have to convince a student who never shows up to come to school because I believe that is a decision that must be made by a person himself. After that though, I can help. But this is the principal's request. It's not like I can ignore this.

"It might have something to do with the murder case surrounding this area."

"How is that possible?" Our school is located in Saitama, about 20-30 km from Tokyo. It is a big city, but not that busy. There are also other schools around here, why should that links to our school specifically?

"I don't know. I just sense a bad omen."

The calm face of Shizuku makes me even more convinced that a catastrophe is near.

...

Please review so I know if anyone is interested in this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Illumi's POV

I'm ok with doing mundane task as long as I don't have to deal with people. I offered to write class journal everyday after school. I just have to stay after class and keep track of who's doing what for classroom cleaning. I put down the pencil and start to pack my things when I see Biscuit, my teacher, entering the room.

"Hello, Illumi." Hey cheerfulness drains my energy. That should be the opposite since I'm still a young teenager.

"Hi." I answer while continuing to pack my things.

"Thanks for taking this job."

"No problem."

"There's another favor I would like to ask of you though, if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"It's about the missing student, Hisoka." I raise my eyebrow.

"He missed so much classwork, I would like you to accompany me to his house. I figure if I come with a classmate he might feel more at ease."

"Actually, I have to-" She cuts me before I can refuse.

"Thank you! I'll meet you later at the school gate. I have to clear some stuff. And don't run away before then!" I sigh. She leaves me no choice. I actually have cram school after this, but I can skip it. To be honest, I don't feel like going to cram school today too, that's why I agree to go easily without any more protest. Besides, if I help her in this, she can write good report about me for my future college reference.

…

I open my locker and a ton of trash fall out. I'll just have to put up with this for a while, those bullies will get bored once they got no reaction whatsoever from me, they will leave me alone. High school is just a short phase in your life anyway. I take out my shoes and shake them just to make sure no one puts pins and stuff like that inside. As I thought, they still do the same trick over and over.

"Kyaa." A group of girls standing next to my locker scream once they see those pins near them. How annoying. One of them even drops a magazine on my feet.

I bend down to pick up her magazine…hold on that guy on the cover is familiar. I never really paid attention to celebrities though…wait…that's kuroro. I never knew he is this famous. In the picture, he's wearing a casual outfit with a wide grin on his face.

"Thanks." The girl utters meekly and goes on talking to her friends.

I pick up the pins from the ground. That should be all…as I get up to those them in the trash; I notice two pins are still lying quite far away.

"Ah, that's him." I know immediately whom they are talking about. The only person who can catch as many people's attention in this school is only Kuroro.

"Oh my god, kuroro is as handsome as ever."

"He's with that scary-looking girl again."

I glance at them. Her name is Machi. I actually remember most of my classmate's names although I never really talked to any of them. I just have a good memory. Those girls speak quite loud and I see they shut up once Machi gives them a fierce glare. Is she his girlfriend? Oh well, it's none of my business anyway.

Wait…Kuroro is going to step on those pins.

"Stop." I almost shouted. That gets everyone attention all right.

"There's a pin lying there."

"Oh…Here you go" He bends down to pick them up before I could reach them.

"Thanks."

"By the way, couldn't you have done something with those bullies?" He whispers, his nose almost touches my face as he hands me back the pins.

"What do you mean?" I cock my head slightly.

"Give them what they did to you." And then he smiles just like that day at the opening ceremony, the smile that captivated me. For a second there, his face looks almost evil beneath that amiable surface.

"See you around." Kuroro gets up and starts walking after Machi.

The pins…he was telling me to put them back into the bullies' shoes. I don't want to do it though, that would only cause never ending cycle of revenge. I have already made up my mind to ignore the bullies, and I will stick to that plan…at least for now.

…

Machi's POV

"Damn those bitches." I curse after we leave the school.

"Sorry. And thanks for still sticking up with me." That smile makes me glad I haven't abandoned him. There are so many people surrounding Kuroro and yet he's one of the loneliest people I know. I don't even know how that's possible. I see him with friends, but I know those people aren't close friends. They are the type of friends you can hang out with after school at karaoke or shopping mall, but not the type you can stay together without saying anything or doing anything. I go to school everyday and I see him avoiding cafeteria to eat lunch alone at the roof. It's too coldhearted for me to leave him there like that. In a way, Kuroro has this air around him that makes people admire and envy him, so they are afraid to get really close him. Sure, they all act friendly with him, but in the end, he's outside that circle of friends.

"You don't have to apologize." As we're walking back home and approaching the park, my eyes dart towards the takoyaki stand.

"Hey, buy that takoyaki as a price for me still being around as your only friend." I smirk and see Kuroro cracks a smile. He picks up wallet from his bag mumbling something like "what a strange price for friendship." But I'm not really paying attention; right now I'm waiting for the old man to finish my takoyaki.

"That'll be 300 yen."

"Thanks." I accept it gladly and start digging in.

"Can I pay with credit card?" Kuroro asks with such an innocent face that I want to kick him in the balls.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I don't have the machine for that." No, you shouldn't be sorry. The one who should apologize is this asshole. This is literally a food stall operated by one old man in a small park.

"What kind of idiot pays a food stall with credit card?! Don't you have any cash at all?" I narrow my eye at him. Don't tell me I have to…

"No. Sorry Machi, I'll pay you double next time. I promise." He smiles and laughs nonchalantly. I can't believe this person is an idol.

"Yeah. Whatever." I take out three 100-yen coins and hand them to the guy.

So we ended up sitting on a bench in the park and Kuroro has managed to steal two of my takoyaki. And he won't buy another one himself because he only wanted to eat two. I'm starting to regret this decision.

"Hey, look at those 2 kids, they remind me of us." He points to the two kids that got surrounded by a group of four kids. The girl is throwing a punch at one kid and the boy just hides behind the girl.

"Yeah. I remember beating the bullies for your weak ass." I smile; contend at being able to jibe at him. Kuroro pouts at that and smile admittedly.

"But I always get back at those people later."

I nod my head, not denying what he said is right. He can be scary if you mess with him. He won't fight back physically, but he'll fuck up your whole life. I know that because I've seen him do cruel things to people without a second thought.

"Machi, you're like my bodyguard. You know how those popular celebrities have bodyguards? I can hire you for free." He chuckles.

"Wow, I already regret this decision."

"But really, you're stronger than most of the men I know."

"Not Feitan."

"Feitan?"He tilts his head at that name.

"That small guy is the only one I can't beat in Judo up until now." He just joined the club recently but I can't seem to win against him no matter how much I improve. I take pride in this since it's the only thing I'm good at. I'm not smart or talented in anything else. So this constant losing hurts my pride a little…ok…a lot actually.

"Hmm. He must be really strong then."

"Why don't you ask him to be your body guard?" Not that that guy will agree though. He looks like he won't bow his head to anybody. But if it's Kuroro, he might be able to convince even a person like that.

"Nah. It has to be you, Machi. There is no one else who will know me as well as you do."

"What's up with you? Acting all kind and flattery. Miss me much?"

"Of course. Life is boring without you."

I'm a softie when it comes to these things I guess. I act all tough but in the end if someone needs my help, I will put all my energy into it. Just like with Kuroro, he wasn't like this when I first knew him. Only in middle school did he started to work his way into manipulating people, or to put it in better phrase, knows how to use his charm to benefit himself.

…

Feitan's POV

It still fascinates me that the school's library has a foreign language section. The Chinese books are particularly rusty; you can tell that almost no one has ever come near this section. I scan through the titles swiftly and stop at the 'Ancient Chinese torture procedures' and take it from the shelf. I flip through it, lots of details with a few drawings. There are no real photos. Without wasting anymore time, I go to the librarian and check out the book.

"What are you reading this time?" Phinks, a tall man in blond hair asks me. He has this scary look on his face that either makes people frightened of him or draws people to fight him, thinking he's asking for it, with his face like that, I don't doubt it. We immediately became friends when we met at the day of the opening ceremony.

"Ancient Chinese Torture Procedures." I reply, not taking an eye of the page.

"Interesting. It reminds me of the serial killer case. The one that happens at the abandon factory, you know?"

I glance up to see Phink's excited face.

"Let's go take a look at the crime scene." He suggests while offering me a hand to get up.

"If you say so." I couldn't find it in myself to refuse him even though I know he shouldn't be there.

…

Hisoka's POV

The disco light and cheesy decoration of this love hotel room is making me feel really sick. The girl lying next to me gets up and starts to rub her hands against my penis. After we did it for so many times…I'm already bored. I just lie there and stare at the ceiling. She starts sucking and making noises. Is that supposed to make me hard? She must have realized that I wasn't reacting to her so she takes my hand to grab her boobs. That should have turned me on. In the past it would, but not anymore. I need something else…

**Peep**

A message. I reach to grab it from the bed table.

_Don't go to there tonight._

-Feitan

Mind, it makes me want to see what's the big deal. What could be the reason, I wonder?

_Why?_

I type and click send; all the while this girl is making an annoyed face. I receive his reply a few seconds later.

_I'm bringing a friend over. Just don't show up, it'll be hard to explain. I don't want him to know anything._

His friend? I didn't know he had one. Does that mean I'm the loner now? Oh well, I can just hide from them. I wouldn't want to miss a chance of seeing this 'friend' of his.

"I have to go." I say and get up to pick my clothes.

"But…" She protests.

"I'll call you later." That's a lie. Nothing about her amuses me more than the others. I'll probably forget her face tomorrow.

….

Feitan's POV

Doesn't seem like Hisoka is here, but I can't be sure. Knowing Hisoka, he's up to some plan. I peer at Phinks who seems to have taken a keen interest in the skeleton propped up against a wall. That's one of Hisoka's works. I try walking around the place, exploring things, but I knew this place like my second home.

"Someone is living here for real. It must be the serial killer"

"Why do you say that?"

"Look around, dumbass."

"…You're right." Did I look suspicious? Maybe I'm just overthinking this. Phinks couldn't have suspect anything. There's no hint that I was here.

"Let's go outside. At the riverbank."

I nod and follow him. If I recall correctly, I haven't finished….

"Holy shit. This is sick. Dude, take a look at this." Phink's sudden yell makes me realize that what I thought was correct. I walk over to see…. a corpse of a dog? That's not right…I never knew a dog died here. This is not what was worrying me.

"Let me see." I utter, taking a flashlight from Phink's hand to examine the dog closer. A knife, one cut through its stomach. Hisoka did this. There's no one else.

"What sick fucker did this to a dog? I can't believe this shit." His voice is becoming louder that I'm afraid it will draw attention.

"Lower your voice. We wouldn't want to be seen here." I hiss.

"Right." He whispers back, almost sarcastically.

"But how can you be so calm in this situation?" What should I do? What should a normal people say when they see a dog brutally murdered?

"We should bury it…make a grave for it." After a few seconds of silence, I peer at him. Did I say something wrong?

"Yes. That's what we'll do. I'll go buy a plow then." Phinks smiles and pats my shoulder. I just nod back at him. That's a good sign.

"Are you alright being here alone?" Phink's genuinely worried face kind of makes me feel guilty.

"What are you talking about? It's just me and a dead dog, I can handle it."

"Yeah, right. I shouldn't have underestimated you." He snorts.

I watch until Phinks disappear out of sight and to stare at the huge tree near the building.

"Just come out Hisoka." I call him. If he's here, he must be hiding there.

"Ah, you knew I was here all along?"

I don't make any reply to that question. I was just saying that to test if he's really here. I mean…if he's going to come here, that's the only place he can hide outside.

"I see you're making new friend. Does he go to the same school too?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Why do you sound so protective over him? I'm not going to do anything to your friend. I just thought maybe I should try going to school too. I have a feeling it will be interesting."

"By all means. I couldn't care less either way."

"So cold."

"Why did you kill the dog?" I ask, ignoring his comment.

"_Why_….Do you really think I can answer that question? The same goes to you, Feitan. You couldn't explain that feeling, could you? The feeling when you mutilate a body…"

"You better head back before my friend returns." I cut him before he can say anymore. I just don't really want to hear this from him now. I don't care why he killed the dog anymore. Maybe he just gets off abusing animal; maybe he wants to freak out Phinks. Or maybe he's just a complete psychopath. What do I care?

"Yeah, got it. I'm just curious what kind of friend you have, that's all."

Hisoka starts walking away then suddenly turns back to face me, as if he forgot something.

"Oh, by the way, you should be the one thanking me, I got rid of that body you were playing with before you guys came." And replace it with a dead dog? Still, it's better than Phinks finding a corpse.

"Tch." Now he's going to use that benefit to the fullest isn't he?

…

Illumi's POV

_"Sorry, Illumi, I got called in for an emergency meeting at school. Can you go alone?"_

_"Okay."_

_"Great! Here's the address and classwork."_

So in the end, I have to come to this guy's house alone. I knock the door, but it doesn't seem like anyone is here. The house is in quite a bad condition. This neighborhood isn't exactly nice either; I don't want to be here too long.

"Excuse me. Is anyone here?" I shout, but no answer. I should leave the documents here and get going then.

The door opens just before I turn to leave. This guy's red hair is wet…did he just got off from shower? Maybe that's why was so late in answering the door. Wait…he's not wearing anything.

"Put on some clothes." I almost yell at him. The image of his junk is stuck in my head now. Great.

"And you should stop staring at me like that." He chuckles. I almost lost my voice responding to that.

"It's unintentional!" Wait, that means I admitted taking a peep at it. Whatever, I'm not a girl, I have dick too and I see mine everyday, it's not that different from seeing his. I divert my eyes from that and look him in the eye instead.

"Hold on. Come in." He swings the door wide open and walks into the house. I don't want to go inside, but at this point, I couldn't be so rude as to stand outside when he invites me in. I was raised with good manners like that. And I think these habits of mine will get me into trouble one day, maybe this day.

He's in the bathroom so I take this time to observe his house. There's nothing much, just a bunch of trash. He seems to be living alone.

I asked him to get dressed but he just wraps a small towel around his waist. When he sits down, I can see his penis in full view. It's distracting, not that I want to look at it. This guy has several piercings in his ears and tattoos of some English words on his neck. There's also a huge dragon tattoo on his back. But I have to admit he has a nice body, I mean, he got six pack and all. He's also not too skinny.

"Your stare makes me feel like you're going to eat me."

Did my face show that much? But I don't want to eat him what the fuck. I'm just observing his body. That's perfectly fine, not creepy at all.

"I don't mind though." He adds while I'm trying to come up with a sensible response. I really don't know how to respond to that. Well, I should get to the main reason why I'm here then.

"Are you Hisoka?" Please say yes so I can get going. If he's not then this is the most embarrassing moment in my life.

"That's me." I can feel his eyes checking up on me. I'm wearing clothes but why do I feel like he can see right through me?

"The teacher asked me to give this to you." I quickly hand him the paper.

"That's it?"

"Well, and she wants you to come to class."

"What's your name?"

"Illumi, but that's not important. Just come to class." I answer quickly.

"I'll go if you come see me tomorrow."

"What? This is not my responsibility."

"Cool. I won't be going then."

"Whatever. I'm leaving." Do I look like I care? It's none of my business. I start to get up.

"Hey, if I go because of you, I can put in a good word for you."

"How can I trust that?" I stop moving and turn to face him once again.

"You got nothing to lose. If you come to see me tomorrow, I will tell the teacher about how you're such a good student. You put in all your effort to convince a classmate to go to school. Believe me, I know more people than you think; even the principal will acknowledge you. But if all I said was just a bluff, you just wasted a few minutes of your life tomorrow."

How can a person like him know principal Netero personally? There's just no way I can trust him, but this offer is tantalizing enough.

"I'll think about it." I reply.

"See you tomorrow." Hisoka smiles while waving goodbye at me.

He knows I'm already sold.

...

A/N

So Hisoka finally meets Illumi. I imagined so many scenarios they can meet but I figured naked Hisoka is the best. Maybe Illumi is OOC in here but I think since it's AU I can't have him be really IC.

What do you guys think about this chapter?


End file.
